


Stardust

by Crab_Lad



Series: Writers Month Good Omens [18]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, No Dialogue, Poetry, Writer's Month, day 18: poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crab_Lad/pseuds/Crab_Lad
Summary: a little,, freelance poem i guessdoes this count as poetry?idk it does now





	Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> HEY FOR ONCE I DONT USE SONG LYRICS

To understand the nature of angels and demons is to understand their creation. They're not made of the same stuff as humans. They're not tangible. MOre fluid like plasma. The core of an angel or demon is too bright for any mere mortal to look out. They're made of the same things as stars. The dust swirling around creating systems within these beings. It was what She had wanted for her children. The beauty of being both nothing and everything, existing and not existing. Humans have nothing quite like it on earth. The joining of two of these souls is akin to a supernova, or when two planets, stars, galaxies collide. The chance of it happening is one in ten million, or two in twenty million in this case. You blink and you miss it. But the effects linger. You can see it in gentle smiles in the quiet mornings, soft looks late at night, a whisper from one to another holding everything they feel.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a tumblr @goodalexomens feel free to come scream at me about good omens i cant,,,get enough


End file.
